Punishment Book
by RavenclawProud
Summary: Hogwarts practices corporal punishment, and this is a series of one shots where the characters get punished for various offenses. Status is complete since all chapters can stand alone but I will add more as I go. All chapters include corporal punishment, so if you don't like that, this story isn't for you. Rated T for spanking.
1. Flying has Consequences

~Flying Has Consequences~

**Author's Note: This is going to be a series of one shots that will get updated as I have the ability to both think and write since I'm usually pretty busy with my home life.**

**Pretty much, Hogwarts is a British boarding school that practices corporal punishment, and the following chapters are about the students of Hogwarts receiving their punishment for the various misdeeds described in the books. Although it will only be the serious offenses, and I gladly look forward to any requests you guys might like to see. For now however, please just enjoy and let me know what you think. This is purely a discipline fic, so if you don't like that, please don't read. **

**Also, I will state right now that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plot lines and I am not making any money. This is simply useless drabble meant to entertain myself and any reader that desires to participate.**

Harry was completely stunned. McGonagall was actually going to bend the rules and let a first year be on the Quidditch team? He had to be dreaming, but judging from the look on the older boy's face standing next to him, he wasn't the only one that had that feeling. Then McGonagall had to go and puncture the happy balloon that was swelling inside of him.

"While I am going to allow you to play for Gryffindor House this year Mr. Potter, I can't ignore the fact that you have disobeyed Madam Hooch's orders to remain on the ground in her absence. I'm afraid you will have to discuss that matter with her."

Harry sighed as Oliver let out a low whistle. "Good luck with that mate. I was going to see about testing your skills this evening, but I guess I can postpone it a few days so it's not an uncomfortable experience."

Harry blushed and thanked the boy. He had been warned, with everyone else, their first night at Hogwarts that Hogwarts believed in paddling students for wrong doings. Now he would have to face the music and take his punishment.

Little else was said as the trio took their leave. Harry and Oliver headed back to their respective classes, and McGonagall followed Harry to supervise the 1st years until Rolanda could return to take over her class again.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, I didn't expect to see you here." Madam Hooch's voice made Harry's stomach flop.

"Madam Hooch," The older witch's tone was light and respectful. "I was just patrolling for wandering students when I saw two of your students high in the air while the others were grouped together on the ground. That alone seemed odd, but I knew that you didn't usually get far enough in your first lesson to allow the students to fly that high; especially on their own."

"Of course not Professor, it is far too dangerous." Madam Hooch's eyes scanned her class for the two guilty students briefly. "I had to step away for a moment because one of your Gryffindors had an accident and needed to be taken to the infirmary. I should have sent another student to assist him I guess. I informed my class they were to remain on the ground until I got back. I'm thankful you could be available to stop any fooling around and make sure that nobody else was injured. I can assure you Professor McGonagall, that the two students in question will receive detention tonight."

"I'm sure that Misters Potter and Malfoy will be happy to oblige." Harry could just stare at his feet as his name was mentioned and the flying instructor snapped her head around to glare at him and Draco. His only comforting thought was that at least Malfoy was in trouble also.

"I'm sure they will." The younger witch stated as she stared sternly at the two first years.

Harry was nervous as he stood outside Madam Hooch's office just before his detention. He had been informed that each teacher was different in how they handled rule breakers, but from what he'd heard from Oliver Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Madam Hooch was pretty harsh. It made sense really since she was in charge of one of the most dangerous activities at Hogwarts, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his fist and knocked sharply on the oak door to the office in front of him. Hearing a slightly muffled, but clear "Enter," he summoned up his Gryffindor courage and stepped inside.

The woman was seated quietly at her desk writing in a hard covered book with blank parchment, meant to be filled by the owner. She looked up momentarily, but then went back to the task at hand. "You are a little early Mr. Potter," she stated simply. "Please have a seat while we wait for Mr. Malfoy." Harry did as he was told and sat nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe and absent mindedly swung his feet.

Time seemed to have frozen. It seemed like an eternity before there was another timid knock at the door. Madam Hooch didn't look up from her writing as she called for the newcomer to enter. When the young blond boy snapped the door behind him however, she set her quill down and looked up. "Have a seat next to Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy." The statement was simple, but the blonde boy looked like he'd rather die. He didn't object however, but quietly did as told and sat down in the seat beside Harry.

"You both know why you are here." Madam Hooch looked sternly at the two boys from behind her desk. "I specifically told the entire class to stay on the ground, and I returned to be informed by another instructor that the two of you had broken those orders. It is humiliating to return to find another professor has had to take control of your class, and that is on top of the two of you failing to follow my instructions. I do not care if students have been on a broom previous to attending Hogwarts. My task is to keep all of you children safe, and I cannot do that if students refuse to listen to me. You were both warned at the beginning of the year that Hogwarts believes in corporal punishment, and that any and all discipline is left up to the different instructor. Some teachers have a variety of discipline methods, but since I work with one of the most dangerous activities at Hogwarts, and breaking my rules usually put the students in danger, I always resort to corporal punishment."

Harry could just swallow as the woman before him lectured. Draco didn't seem at all his normal cocky self, and Harry guessed he had already fought the matter out with Snape and lost. Plus, here he didn't have his useless drones with him.

Madam Hooch picked up the book she had been writing in. She had closed it, but a ribbon poked out of the bottom marking her page. "This is my punishment book," she stated simply. "At the start of each year, every teacher is given a fresh book to write out the discipline he or she gives out throughout that year. I write out a short description of your infraction, and the corresponding punishment. When your punishment is over, you sign your name on the line provided, signifying that you have been informed of your wrong doing, and been properly, and fairly punished for it. If you refuse to sign the book we go visit either your Head of House, or the Headmaster and you are allowed to verbalize any complaint you have. Are we understood?"

Both boys just nodded silently. Harry didn't know about Malfoy, but McGonagall had shown them her own punishment book when she explained about the rules at Hogwarts their first night, and informed them about having to sign their names or, if they thought they had been treated unfairly, they were given the opportunity to voice their complaints to either herself or the Headmaster. Harry could remember wondering how often the students actually went to the Headmaster.

With explanations out of the way, Madam Hooch rose from her seat behind the desk, opened her punishment book to where she had been filling out Harry and Draco's punishment information, and walked around her desk to stand in front of the two boys. "I have decided that each of you will each receive six strokes of the paddle, report to clean up the gear after the first game, and neither of you will participate in class next week.

Harry could just gape at the woman, but Draco managed to finally find his voice. "But you can't do that!" Draco's usually cocky attitude was still invisible, and Harry had a hard time keeping from snickering at the boy's apparent distress. "Cleaning equipment is servant stuff. My father will never stand for it."

"I can assure you that I can do as I please Mr. Malfoy." Madam Hooch's voice had taken on a frosty tone now, and the blonde boy sank back in his chair as if trying to put some distance between them. "As for your father, he knows perfectly well what it's like here at Hogwarts. If you wish to avoid punishment, I suggest that you behave yourself in the future. For your outburst you will receive an additional 3 swats." She paused a moment to scratch something in her book, and Draco remained silent.

When she had made the necessary corrections, she placed the book on the table and faced the boys once more. "Now then, both of you please rise, place your outer robe on your chair, and walk over to my desk. Both boys did as they were told and began fumbling with the clasp of their school robes. As they moved slowly to the large desk Harry gulped back a bit of fear as he watched the woman remove a paddle from a nail on the wall. It wasn't large, but just the right size to hold comfortably and swing with meaning.

Walking behind the two boys she held the paddle in her right hand and pushed the sleeves over her robes out of her way. "I want the two of you to bend over the top of my desk and place your hands flat on the surface." The instructor watched as the 11 year old boys did as instructed. The desk was a bit tall for them due to how young they were, but it would do.

Harry was to the left of Draco, and that's where she decided to start. Stepping behind the dark hair boy she raise her arm back and brought the paddle down with an almighty CRACK in the center of his trouser clad bottom. Harry couldn't help but jump slightly and yelp in surprise. The force his flying instructor had put behind that stroke was amazing, and his bottom was already burning. Somehow he managed to stay in place, and he heard Madam Hooch's boots click a few times as she walked toward Draco. WACK!

The crack of the paddle made Harry jump once more, even though it wasn't his bottom it made contact with. He heard Draco give a grunt of pain, but make no other sign that his bottom had just been assaulted and Harry wondered if the blonde had ever been paddled before. THWACK! Without warning, and only seconds after the first, a second paddle stroke made Draco squeal, stand from the desk, and throw his hands back instinctively to rub out the pain in his rear. "Bend back over the desk Mr. Malfoy." Madam Hooch's voice was sharp, and Draco wasted no time in obeying. He no sooner moved his hands back to the correct position then CRACK! Another powerful stroke landed on his already throbbing bum.

Harry heard the crisp clip of Madam Hooch's boots on the stone floor and braced himself to receive the paddle again. His bottom still stung smartly from the first stroke, but he was determined to stay in place. CRACK! Harry gasped, but his brain didn't fully have time to process the explosion of pain before WACK! Another heavy blow slammed into the same spot. "AIEE," Harry yelped as tears began to fill the back of his eyes. He refused to let them fall. Not with Malfoy there. Harry almost groaned when he heard the click of boots once more. He really wished he could just get this over with instead of standing here, listening to Draco's smacks in anticipation of his own.

THWACK! Malfoy gasped at his fourth smack, but instantly SMACK! The fifth was delivered to the under curve of his bum. "OOOOHHH!" He moaned as a single, traitorous tear slid down his right cheek. Then, WACK! The sixth landed in the same place. "AHHHHHHH!" He cried out as the damn inside him broke and his tears spilled freely down his face. He didn't even notice the click of boots behind him, and jumped when CRACK!

Harry was more prepared this time and had managed to fight back his tears. He couldn't help but gasp and pound on the wooden desk top under him as the monsterous paddle bit into the under curve of his bum for his fourth stroke. SMACK! "AIIEEE!" Harry's own damn burst and tears began to fall as the fifth stroke attacked his sensitive sit spot where bum met thigh. Then, WACK! "AAAAHHHH!" Harry clenched his teeth tightly together as his very sensitive sit spot was attacked once more. He was crying so hard now that his nose was starting to run. "Stay down until I give you leave Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch warned as the clicking of her boots signaled her going to deal with his partner in crime.

THWACK! "OWWW!" Draco hadn't managed to get his tears under control, and the seventh of his paddle strokes had been applied quite liberally to his tender sit spot. SMACK! CRACK! The final two of his nine strokes were given in quick succession to his sit spot, and Draco jumped up once more to desperately rub the sting out of his flaming rear as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Alright, you may rise Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, contain yourself, I can assure you that you got no more than you deserved." Madam Hooch's stern voice made Draco stop dancing and place his hands to his side in an attempt at regaining some dignity. Harry Rose slowly from the desk top and winced as the skin on his bottom adjusted to his new position. He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his school shirt and waited for further instruction.

"Both of you will need to sign the first line under your name for your punishment, and Draco, you will need to sign the fourth line as well for the extra three for mouthing off." She handed Harry her quill, and the dark haired boy turned and applied his scrawly signature to the line next to '6 paddle strokes' as instructed. Then turned and handed Draco the quill so he could sign next to '6 paddle strokes' as well as '3 paddle strokes.' Madam Hooch handed both boys their respective robes, and the door to her office opened. "I hope I don't have to see either of you in here again because I will not hesitate to repeat this lesson." With that the two eleven year olds took their leave. Neither spoke, but each gave the other a look of contempt before turning on their heel and walking off to their own common room.

As soon as Harry was out of sight of Draco, he slipped into the nearest lavatory. Glancing quickly in the mirror he could see that his face was a mess. It was tearstained and blotchy. Taking a towel from the dispenser, he wet it and scrubbed at his face trying to give himself a less disheveled look. Then, simply out of curiosity, he slipped into an empty stall, lowered his trousers and pants, and craned to see his abused bottom. It was flaming red, and when he let his cool fingers touch the red flesh he could feel that it was just as hot as it had felt. Madam Hooch had a mean swing!


	2. Troll Tricks

~Troll Tricks~

Harry and Ron looked absolutely dumbfounded at Hermione as she stood there and told Professor McGonagall a bold faced lie. The girl was in danger _because_ of them. Not only had they locked the troll in with her, but she was hiding out in the bathroom because of Ron's insult earlier. Now however, she was lying to a teacher to try and save them from trouble.

Professor McGonagall looked at the bushy haired student completely shocked. The child was top of her class, but apparently she lacked common sense. Deciding that she had best deal with the three wayward students in private and allow the other teachers to handle the troll before it woke and became more difficult, Minerva turned to her fellow staff members.

"Professor Quirrel, Professor Snape, I trust the two of you can dispose of the troll?" When the two men nodded that they could indeed take care of the creature, McGonagall returned her attention to the three first years before her. "The three of you will accompany me to my office. We have quite a bit to discuss." With that she turned on her heel and began to walk away with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following silently.

Nobody spoke another word on the way upstairs, and once at her office, McGonagall held open the door to allow the children to file in. They did so quietly, and each took a seat when it was offered them. McGonagall herself walked behind her desk and studied the quiet faces in silence a few moments before turning her attention to the bushy haired witch and finally speaking.

"I can assure you Miss Granger that I am highly disappointed in you. Professor Dumbledore ordered all students to their dormitories, and you were not exempt from that order. A 7th year would have had a difficult time with a fully grown mountain troll, let alone a single first year. As such, your actions have just lost Gryffindor House five points." At McGonagall's rebuke, Hermione lowered her head and found her shoes suddenly fascinating. Harry and Ron couldn't blame her, and followed suit when their Head of House rounded on them.

"As for the two of you, as noble as your actions were, you were not exempt from Professor Dumbledore's orders either. As soon as you realized that Miss Granger was missing, you should have alerted a teacher, or even a prefect instead of running after her so foolishly. I will commend you for your desire to help a classmate however, and therefore I will not take any points from you this time. Be aware that if something like this happens again though, Gryffindor will not be so fortunate."

"Yes ma'am," Harry and Ron spoke in unison both glad at least the rest of their house wouldn't hate them.

"Endangering your lives is something I take very seriously in my students," McGonagall continued sternly. "I warned you at the beginning of the year about getting into trouble, and of the consequences. I save corporal punishment of students for the most serious of offenses, and anything that endangers your lives falls under that category. As such, I want the three of you to each find a corner and place your nose in it. Neither of you are to move until I say otherwise or it will be much worse. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall's tone brooked no argument, but it was clear that this was not a rhetorical question.

"Yes ma'am," all three students spoke in unison as they rose to their feet. Glancing at each other for only a moment, they each turned away to find a corner to stand in as instructed, but they could hear McGonagall pulling something out of a desk drawer, and knew she was grabbing her punishment book.

For the next several minutes, the only sound in the room was the scratching of a quill. None of the three preteens dared to move as different thoughts swirled around inside their heads. After McGonagall had finished writing out the punishment she had planned for the children she let them ponder their position just a little bit longer before deciding to get it over with.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley please approach my desk. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, remain in your respective corners with your noses against the wall until you are summoned." McGonagall's voice was stern, and Ron couldn't help but swallow hard as he turned to face his head of house.

Bill, Charlie, and the twins had all told him about McGonagall, and he knew that this was not going to be pleasant. Why had he insulted Hermione? That was how this entire thing had gotten started. If he had just kept his big dumb mouth shut she would have been in the Great Hall to hear the order to go to the common room and wouldn't have been in danger in the first place. Then there was the fact that they had been stupid enough to lock the troll in with the girl. The lavatory had a sign for Merlin's sake! They had been heading for the girls' lavatory to get Hermione, but instead they had locked the stupid troll in with the girl. All of this was running through his brain very rapidly as he approached Professor McGonagall's maple desk.

"Remove your outer robe please Mr. Weasley." The order was crisp and Ron ran his tongue over his lips to wet them as he fumbled with the clasp of his robe. When he had successfully removed the robe he glanced at McGonagall for further instruction, and she nodded to the set of chairs he, Harry, and Hermione had sat in when they first arrived at the office. "Place it on the chairs, bend over my desk, and grab onto the far side with both hands," came the order.

Slowly and numbly, Ron walked his school robe and tossed it carelessly into the seat of his vacated chair, and then slowly turned and walked back to the desk. McGonagall had cleared off the center of her desk, making it clear where he was supposed to go. Taking a deep breath for courage he slowly leaned over the desk and grabbed onto the opposite side. Since he was so tall he could almost make it, but he had to stand on his tiptoes. McGonagall said nothing, but instead picked up a standard ruler. Swallowing hard once more Ron did his best to prepare himself.

McGonagall withdrew her wand, and with a quick wave of it, Ron's trousers and pants slid down to his knees. She heard Ron gasp in surprise but ignored it. She knew that not many of the other professors bared their students' bottoms for punishment, but she was the Gryffindor Head of House, and the Deputy Headmistress. When the students crossed her enough to earn a spanking she made it count. "Mr. Weasley, tell me why you are in this position," McGonagall positioned herself slightly to Ron's left and held the ruler in her right hand.

"Be-because I ignored the Headmaster's orders to go do my common room." Ron was used to these types of questions. His parents both believed in spanking their children and they made sure the child being punished knew why.

"That is correct Mr. Weasley," McGonagall stated in approval. "Why did the Headmaster order all students to their common rooms?"

"Because a troll was loose in the castle," Ron mumbled wishing the woman would just get on with it.

"Exactly." Although he couldn't see it, McGonagall nodded her head in confirmation. "You disobeyed the Headmaster, and put yourself in danger. For that you will receive a dozen swats from my ruler. Now hold tight Mr. Weasley." With that McGonagall raised her right arm and brought the ruler down with an audible CRACK to the very center of the white bottom in front of her.

Ron jumped slightly at the first smack, but made sure to hold onto the edge of the desk. The first swat always took him by surprise, and he was further surprised at the power the older witch packed in the swing. He didn't have time to dwell on this however because almost immediately a second CRACK attacked his poor bum in the exact same spot. "Ah," he called out before biting his lip.

SMACK! WHAP! The next two swats came one right after the other just slightly lower than the first two, and Ron shut his eyes tightly in an effort to not cry out again. CRACK! SMACK! "AHHHH!" Ron couldn't help yelling out as the fifth and sixth swats came to the under curve where bottom met thigh.

He knew right away he would not be sitting comfortably for at least the rest of the night. WACK! SLAP! Smacks seven and eight brought tears to the redhead's eyes as they attacked his upper thighs. One thing was for sure, his brothers' had not exaggerated. McGonagall really was hell with a ruler in her hand.

CRACK! WHAP! "OWWW!" Ron couldn't help it, he instinctively brought his right hand back to cover his sore bottom as smacks nine and ten attacked the upper thighs just as the previous ones had.

"Mr. Weasley, place your hand back on my desk or I will have to add in some penalty swats." Minerva's stern threat was enough to make the 11-year old immediately remove his hand and grasp the other side of the desk as tightly as he could. The moment he had latched his fingers around the edge of the desk, WACK! CRACK! OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Ron didn't let go of the desk, but he couldn't help but dance his legs around. The final two smacks had targeted his under curve again, and they hurt. Tears were flowing freely down the boy's face now, and he didn't care that he was in front of his teacher, best friend, and a girl that he still wasn't sure what to think of.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, sign your name to the punishment book and return to the corner, nose against the wall," McGonagall stated as she waved her wand and the boys pants and trousers righted themselves making him wince as the fabric touched his sore bottom. Lifting himself off the desk, but still staying bent over it, Ron quickly signed his name on the line provided before moving to the designated corner, wanting to get far away from the woman that had just blistered his backside.

"Mr. Potter, you next," McGonagall called when she made sure that Ron had his nose against the walls as instructed.

Harry had been unable to keep from fidgeting in his corner as he listened to his only friend get laid into. He clearly remembered his paddling from Madam Hooch, and was in no way eager to receive one from Professor McGonagall. Oliver had been correct about his not wanting to fly that night. It had only been six swats, but his poor bum had been sensitive the rest of the day. Still, he figured it was best not to keep his Head of House waiting, and wasted no time in leaving his corner. Having heard McGonagall's instructions to Ron, Harry unclasped his robe and neatly placed it on the back of his vacated chair before moving to the large maple desk. Seeing as Harry was shorter than Ron, his feet didn't touch the ground at all as he grasped the other side of the desk, but instead dangled an inch or two off the ground. He had just gotten into the most comfortable position he could when he felt his trousers and pants lower to his knees. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that his bare bottom was now exposed. Madam Hooch had paddled him over his trousers, and that had been humiliating and painful enough. Now he couldn't help but squirm a little bit as he tried to make sure his front was covered from his professor. He was suddenly very glad that Hermione's nose had to be touching the corner.

"Why are you in this position Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned as she took her place behind Harry. Examining the white bum in front of her she realized that it seemed a bit smaller than other's his age, but she put that thought aside.

Harry racked his brain as he tried to remember how Ron had responded to his questioning. Unlike his friend, Harry wasn't used to these types of questions. Whenever the Dursley's had thought to punish him, it was simply to yell at him before physically shoving him into his cupboard. There was no need, or desire, for him to speak. If there had been questioning, Harry was pretty sure half the time he wouldn't even be sure what he had done to get into whatever trouble he was being punished for.

WACK! Without warning Harry was viciously pulled out of his musings as pain registered across the fullest part of his bottom. "That was not a rhetorical question Mr. Potter," Minerva's sharp voice barely registered in Harry's brain, but he tried hard to focus on what she was saying. "Your actual punishment will not begin until you manage to answer all of my questions. Now tell me, why are you in this position Mr. Potter?"

This time Harry racked his brain much quicker. "Um, because I disobeyed the Headmaster." He was pretty sure that's what she wanted to hear, and the fact that he didn't feel another flaming crack of the ruler seemed promising.

"And what were the Headmaster's orders?" McGonagall questioned further.

"To go to our common room," Harry responded automatically.

"Correct Mr. Potter," McGonagall stated. "And why were you told to go to your common room?"

"Uh, because there was a troll loose in the castle," Harry started squirming slightly on the desk top. He wondered when the questioning would finally end and he could get his punishment out of the way.

"Enlighten me Mr. Potter, why would the Headmaster instruct students to go to their common rooms because a troll is freely walking around the castle?" McGonagall asked as she tapped her ruler against her knee.

This one took a little more thinking, and his mind already being anxious didn't help matters. "Be-because..." Harry paused as he tried to think of the correct answer. "Because we could get hurt."

"You are spot on Mr. Potter," McGonagall nodded her approval, once again ignoring the fact the boy could not see it. "Like Mr. Weasley you will receive one dozen smacks of the ruler for disobeying the Headmaster and putting yourself in danger." Then, without warning, she brought the ruler down on the fullness of his bottom.

SMACK! Harry jumped. It was almost the exact same place she had landed the ruler when he hadn't answered her first question. WHAP! As the ruler landed once more in the same place Harry had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

CRACK! SLAP! With his teeth already clenched tight, Harry shut his eyes to draw in a bit more of the pain assaulting his bottom. These strokes slightly below the first, but they still stung heavily.

"You will not disobey the Headmaster." WHACK! SMACK! Harry's knuckles were turning white as he held onto the other side of the desk to keep from reaching back to protect his poor bum. Just like with Ron McGonagall had landed the next two swats to the under curve of Harry's bottom, and he realized just how tender that area was. "Do I make myself clear Mr. Potter?" CRACK! SMACK!

"AAAIIIIEE!" Harry finally cried out as smacks seven and eight also attacked his sit spot. "Y-yes ma'am." Harry managed to gasp out through his clenched teeth. "I won't."

"You will also not put yourself in needless danger." WACK! "Am I understood?" CRACK!

"OOOHHHH! Yes ma'am." Harry gasped out as the tears started falling. Strokes nine and ten had targeted the top of his unspanked thighs, but they still stung just as badly as the rest. "I'm sorry Professor."

"I'm sure you are Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied. CRACK! SMACK!

"OWWW!" Harry almost slid off the desk as the last two smacks once more targeted his now very tender sit spot. He winced again as the course fabric of his pants and trousers slid back into place, coming into contact with his sore posterior.

"Sign your name where provided and return to the corner please with your nose against the wall please," McGonagall instructed as she allowed Harry to slide himself off of the desk and rise just slightly to sign the punishment book.

When Harry had returned to his corner, Minerva massaged her temples briefly with one hand. She hated punishing her students like this, and she still had one more to go. "Alright Miss Granger, please approach my desk." As the trembling girl turned from her corner, Minerva had to repress a sigh. She liked Hermione Granger. The young girl was probably one of her favorite students. But her actions tonight had been extremely foolish, and she needed some serious correction. "Remove your outer robe, and place it on the chairs like the boys'." Minerva watched as the girl forced her fingers to work at the clasp near her throat and continued. "In addition to tonight's punishment Miss Granger, you will write a 2 foot essay on trolls, explaining why they are so dangerous. Especially to untrained witches like yourself. Now bend over my desk and clasp the other side tightly."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione's voice was barely audible as she climbed up on top of her Professor's desk. Tears were already threatening to leak out of her eyes from the pure shame of it all. Hermione's parents believed in a good firm spanking to correct a wayward child, but they had very rarely had to take Hermione in hand. Even when she had earned punishment, it had been a quick trip over her mum or dad's knee while her bottom was peppered with a strong parental hand. She hadn't dared move her nose from her corner, but she could tell just from the sound of ruler's contact with Harry and Ron's bottoms that it hurt much worse than a punishing hand. Then she felt her skirt be charmed up to her waist and her panties lowered to her knees and she quickly closed her eyes. Yes, this was going to be much worse than any spanking she'd had before.

"Remind me why you are in this position Miss Granger." McGonagall's voice sounded tired as she started her questioning for the third time tonight.

"Be-because I w-went l-looking for the t-troll." Hermione stuttered as she already fought back her tears.

Minerva decided that that pretty much summed it up, and the girl already seemed contrite, so there was little point to wearing herself out even more by pushing her questioning farther. "That is correct Miss Granger. When you disobeyed the Headmaster's orders you not only put yourself in grave danger, but you also put two of your classmates at risk as they tried to find and stop you. For those reasons you will receive two dozen strokes of my ruler. Hopefully that will help you think before you act next time, and trust that the Headmaster has your best interests, and your safety at heart." Minerva could already hear the girl sniffling back some silent tears, so without waiting another moment, she brought her ruler down hard to the fullest part of Hermione's pale bottom. CRACK!

Immediately Hermione yelped and threw her head up as she bucked under the pain of that first smack. She had been right, the ruler hurt much more than her mum's hand, and she had two dozen strokes to live through.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Hermione was sobbing as the ruler attacked the same place four times in a row. McGonagall wasn't going easy on her, and her poor bottom was already starting to feel as if it were on fire.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "OWWW I'm sorry, please, not so hard." Hermione sobbed out as the next four smacks attacked slightly lower than the first four. They were applied to her bottom about 2 or 3 seconds apart, just long enough for sting to build before having another one add to the fire. McGonagall however ignored the girl's pleas and kept up her task. She was striking Hermione a little bit harder than she had the boys simply because she was severely disappointed in the bright girl, and she wanted to drive this message home so that Hermione would not find herself in this situation again.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "OWWW not there, please not there. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Hermione was kicking the desk and squirming avidly on the desk as her sensitive sit spots were viciously attacked.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "Miss Granger, I can assure you that you are not in a position to order me to do anything," McGonagall scolded as she applied the next set of four to the girl's sit spots as well, ignoring her wails. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "I suggest that learn to follow instructions if you don't want a repeat of this lesson, because I assure you Miss Granger, that if you put yourself in danger again you will find yourself in this exact same position, and I don't care if you have already been punished for it by another professor. You will answer to myself as well." Hermione was simply wailing now as the tops of her thighs took the abuse of the ruler.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Hermione stammered through her tears. Her entire bottom felt like it was on fire. She had no idea how many times McGonagall had hit her and just prayed that it would end soon. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "OWWWIEEE I'M SORRY!" Hermione shrieked these last words as she finally threw her hands back to protect her bottom. The final four swats had come once more to her well punished sit spot, and she was certain she would never want to sit down again.

"That is the end Miss Granger." McGonagall felt like her heart was being ripped out at the girl's shrieks. She hated going so hard on a first year, especially one that she had never had to punish before, but she hadn't felt like she had a choice. She heard the girl yelp as her panties were slid back into place, but silently helped the shaking girl up. "All that's left now is to sign your name for your paddling, and to get that essay to me and this entire thing will be forgotten. Boys, you may take your seats again.

Harry and Ron both turned from their corners together and looked at each other briefly. Both boys felt that listening to Hermione get her paddling had been the worst part of the entire thing. Especially since she was actually innocent and hadn't deserved even one swat. Wanting desperately to comfort Hermione as soon as possible, they both quickly did as told and sat in the hard chairs completely ignoring the pain that shot through their bottoms.

McGonagall waited until all three children were seated once more. They all squirmed as their bottoms touched the hard wood of their chairs, but only Hermione made any noise. "I want to once more impress upon you the seriousness of your actions tonight. Miss Granger, you are allowed, and in fact encouraged, to read as much as you want. You are not however, allowed to disobey direct orders to take action yourself to practice something you read. And boys, noble as your intentions were, if something like this was to happen again, the correct line of action would be to inform a prefect or Professor immediately so that they can handle the matter without endangering yourselves."

All three preteens were studying their hands, and in unison muttered "yes ma'am."

"Alright, I do believe we've seen enough of each other for tonight." With that said McGonagall rose and opened her office door. "I expect the three of you to go directly to the Gryffindor Common Room. If I hear you have wandered at all I will be most displeased, and you will each find yourself over my desk again." With that she allowed the 11-year olds to grab their cloaks and file past her into the corridors.

Neither of the three spoke the entire way to Gryffindor tower, but all three paused just outside of the portrait of the fat lady. They stood in silence for a moment, unable to look at each other.

"Thanks." They all muttered together, and then looked at each other in shock.

"Look Hermione," Harry stated uncertainly. "We're sorry for how we've treated you lately, and we're sorry you got spanked so hard because of us. It was really brave of you to try and get us out of trouble when it was all our fault in the first place.

Hermione's big brown eyes stared at the boys as Harry spoke and Ron nodded his agreement. Then taking a deep breath she spoke as well. "It's alright. I did it because you two really didn't have to save me like that. That was really brave, and if you hadn't come and knocked the thing out, it would have killed me."

Without another word the boys nodded their grim understanding to Hermione's words, and the three silently entered the portrait hole knowing that this was going to be something to remember.


	3. Dragon Tales

~Dragon Tales~

"But Professor, it's true!" Draco Malfoy's whine was growing more desperate the closer they got to the dungeons. Not only did it feel like the woman was going to rip his ear off, but he was pretty sure that his Head of House was going to be very less than pleased with his being out of his dormitory, and in the custody of the Head of Gryffindor at this hour. "Potter and Granger really _do_ have a dragon, and they really _are_ taking it to the Astronomy Tower tonight to get rid of it."

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy that I am not going to buy this story no matter how many times you try to sell it," McGonagall snapped as she gave a vicious tug to the blonde boy's ear. "I have already checked the Astronomy Tower, and found no Granger, Potter, or dragons so I suggest you drop it before I get even angrier and take you to my office before taking you to your Head of House."

Draco finally gave up, deciding to just let it go. After Madam Hooch had roasted his backside for the stunt with the rememberall, Professor Snape had given him 9 swats of his own paddle, assuring him that the next time another Hogwarts Professor saw fit to take him to task; he would repeat the lesson with double the swats for shaming Slytherin. Now he just had to pray that this didn't count as another professor taking him to task since McGonagall hadn't actually laid into him. He was already feeling sorry for himself, but he felt as though his stomach had dropped out of his stomach when Professor McGonagall rapped sharply on the door to his Head of House's office.

A knock at the door pulled Severus Snape out of his blissful sleep, and he groaned. Dreams of Lily had grown sparse, so to have to cut one short made him particularly cross. Quickly, Severus slipped on his black night robe, and slipped his feet into some black slippers before shuffling to the door. Severus's glare intensified as he saw Minerva standing at his door with none other than Draco Malfoy beside her.

"Good evening Severus," Minerva didn't waste any time getting right to the point. "While doing my rounds this evening, I found young Malfoy here in the Astronomy tower. He claims that Potter and Granger were planning to sneak up there with a dragon tonight, and I'm sure you will recognize my surprise when I inspected the tower myself, and found no sign of Potter, Granger, or a dragon. This one has quite an imagination Severus, and I can only say I'm all too happy to hand him over to you. I bid you good night."

With that Severus watched her huff away, and heaved a deep sigh of his own. Severus couldn't stand Lucius, and now having to deal with his spoiled rotten son was going to be the death of him. That was, if he managed to survive Potter's arrogance, Weasley's stupidity, Longbottom's ineptitude to function period, and Miss Granger being practically a carbon copy of his Lily. Thinking of Lily made his lips purse tighter. "In," he ordered in a tone that sent the blond scurrying.

Draco couldn't speak as he entered the Head of Slytherin's office. This just wasn't fair. He knew that there really was a dragon, and he knew that Potter was going to get rid of it tonight. He'd heard the concerned tone that the group had talked about the Dragon in, and he knew that the only reason they would feel concerned is to keep that oaf out of trouble. Then he had seen the Weasel's bitten hand, and read the letter from the elder Weasel. None of the idiot trio was bright enough to forge a note like that, especially when they didn't even know Draco would take the Weasel's book with the note in it. There had been no time for a change of plans, and Potter and Granger would be desperate to get rid of the dragon before the oaf got into trouble.

Severus silently directed the blond into a chair across from his desk, and observed the boy silently. It didn't escape his notice that the boy was more pale than usual, or that the boy seemed genuinely frustrated. Still, he was going to get to the bottom of this, and Draco would not be leaving this office without a very sore bottom. No matter the story.

After several silent minutes of his professor just staring at him, Draco finally couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "It's all true sir. Hagrid has been raising a baby dragon in his hut, and..."

"Enough!" Severus's words were not a shout, but they silenced the boy instantly. Severus Snape did not need to shout. His smooth, quiet tone was enough to make any student stop dead. "I assume that you can provide proof that your story has any validity besides your word?" Severus drawled out coolly. When the boy started to squirm Severus couldn't help but sigh. Without proof the boy had acted as a total Gryffindor. Headstrong and irrational. His eyes hardened as he stared at the boy once more. "Did it ever cross your mind Mr. Malfoy, that Potter could have been _trying_ to get you into trouble? That he could have assumed you would overhear him and try to catch him in the act, therefore getting you into trouble for being out?"

"But Professor, I do have proof!" the blond cried out frantically.

"Then why Mr. Malfoy, have you not provided it yet?" Severus was getting tired of this. All he wanted was to go to bed and forget about annoying students for the rest of the night.

"It's in my dorm sir," Draco was feeling desperate. Professor Snape just had to believe him. Why on earth hadn't he brought the letter with him? He watched the man's eyebrow raise and sighed.

"Do you mind telling me how you have proof of Gryffindor idiocy in the Slytherin dorm area?" Severus was wondering just how much more of an idiot Draco could be. Draco was a rather bright boy usually, but tonight it seemed he had completely shut off his brain. It was Severus's job to teach his students to think, and maybe, just maybe, if he could influence Draco enough and teach him to use that brain of his, he could keep the boy from being as arrogant and two faced as his father. Of course that would be especially difficult since he couldn't exactly publicly disagree with Lucius. He had to play his cards right so that when the Dark Lord returned he could resume his role as spy. Right now however, all of that was irrelevant. What he needed right now, was to get to the bottom of this ridiculous dragon tale.

"Weasley's brother has friends that are going to pick up the dragon sir." Draco's voice was still not strong, but he was encouraged that his professor wasn't trying to strangle him yet, and actually asking for the proof rather than dismissing his story as a lie. "Weasley was bitten by the dragon a couple of days ago, and is still in the hospital wing. I went to see him, tell him I should tell what really bit him since he told Madam Pomphrey it was a dog. Well I took one of Weasley's books with me, and there was a letter inside from one of the older Weasley's saying his friends would pick up the dragon at midnight in the astronomy tower. I have the letter in my dorm."

Severus just stared at Draco. The boys stupidity tonight was getting worse. "Assuming that any of this is true Draco, why _didn't_ you tell Madam Pomphrey what really bit Mr. Weasley? On the matter, why didn't you tell me about the plan as soon as you had the letter? Why would you sneak out of the Slytherin dorm by yourself? What would it have accomplished? You would have seen Potter and Granger yes, but then have no way to alert a teacher without showing you had been out of bed as well. And why, would you leave Charlie Weasley's letter, if it is really from him, in your dorm when that is the only proof you have of this scheme?" Severus was now right up in the blond boys face, and his voice was deadly quiet. He couldn't stand it when the students didn't think of things like this before hand. Especially when they were from Slytherin. This was the type of thinking that caused the loss of points, and therefore the loss of the House Cup.

Draco could just stare up at his professor with wide eyes. He had been asking himself those very questions since the moment McGonagall had spotted him. He could have avoided all of this trouble if he had simply reported the dragon from the start. And failing that, the letter would have at least been something he could have given to McGonagall so she could believe him, and maybe then catch Potter and Granger. Now he was the only one in trouble. Potter and Granger had probably already gotten rid of the dragon, and nobody would really think to look for them all because he had been an idiot and not shown the letter to a professor.

"You will take me to your dorm to retrieve the letter Mr. Malfoy," Severus continued. If you do indeed have it, we will then return to my office to discuss this matter. If you cannot produce the letter, you will receive extra strokes for lying, and your punishment will take place in the Common Room.

Draco visibly paled just at the thought of getting paddled in the Common Room for the rest of the house to see. Granted that the Common Room would most likely be rather empty at this time of night, you also had to take into account that it was a Saturday night so students stayed up later. Draco also wouldn't put it past Professor Snape to wake the entire House just to make an example out of him.

When they reached the Common Room Draco realized that his reasoning had been sound. There were still three upper years sitting around chatting with their books scattered on a coffee table in front of them. Draco did his very best to remain stoic and tried hard to pay them no attention, but he saw them immediately straighten up and reach for their books when they saw their Head of House enter the Common Room. He didn't stop however, but made right for his common room where he silently took the letter out of his nightstand drawer and handed over to Professor Snape.

Severus took the piece of parchment the boy offered him, and scanned it over. Instantly he could tell that neither Weasley, Granger, nor Potter had written it. It wasn't there handwriting. Charlie Weasley had not taken N.E.W.T. Potions, but Snape would not soon forget the second Weasley's scrawl. "Very well, let's head back to my office Mr. Malfoy," Severus drawled before turning out of the first year dormitory and making his descent to the Common Room once more. Severus noticed that in just the few moments he had been upstairs, the 6th year boys remaining in the Common Room had managed to jam their books, parchment, ink, and quills, back into their school bags, and scrambled out of sight.

When they reached his office once more, Severus placed the parchment on his desk, motioned for Draco to take a seat in the chair once more, and made his way to sit in his one seat before taking out his punishment book and quill, and uncorking a bottle of Slytherin green ink. Severus took his time writing. Yes he wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed, which would now be cold again his body heat had left it, but he also enjoyed making the blond boy in front of him squirm. He enjoyed making all of the students in this position squirm in anticipation as they waited to hear their punishment for whatever crime they had committed.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Draco, Severus put his quill down and stared at the boy once more. I am disappointed in you once more Draco. You continue to let the Gryffindors bait you, and therefore you find yourself in trouble. This is, I believe, the second time you have found yourself in this type of situation. You therefore know what to expect, and I can only hope that you do not find yourself in this position again, for at least the rest of the year, if not longer than that. I dislike punishing students from my house Draco, and when I must punish them, I am much harsher on them because I hold them to a higher standard than I do the other students simply because they are supposed to bring honor to the noble name of Salazar Slytherin. Not drag it through the mud with foolish thoughts of playing the hero.

Draco was trying hard not to cry, and his punishment hadn't even been announced yet. All he could do was pray to Merlin that Snape would not tell his father about all of this. He had been incredibly stupid about the entire situation, and his father would just about murder him if he found out. Draco swallowed hard as his head of house stood slowly from his desk.

"Draco, I would like for you to fetch me the paddle." The words were simple, but Severus could see the boy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before slowly standing, and walking to the wall where a long, thick paddle hung on a nail. Unlike Madam Hooch's paddle, this one had several holes drilled right into the wood to prevent any air resistance, and Draco knew from experience that the holes made a world of difference. The paddle part of it was also long enough that it easily covered the entire area being struck. When the boy returned, Severus took the proffered paddle, and motioned to his desk. "You know the drill Draco. Slide down your pajama pants, and bend over the desk."

Draco closed his eyes tightly as he slid his pajama pants to his knees, and quickly bent over Professor Snape's desk attempting to hide his privates. He hated that Professor Snape paddled on the bare. Madam Hooch's paddling over his school trousers had been hard enough, then to have another nine applied to his bare as soon as he got back to the dungeons had been pure torture. Taking a deep breath Draco tried to steady himself as he waited to hear his sentence.

"Draco, for not reporting the dragon to a Professor before hand, you will receive 6 strokes of the paddle." With that Severus swung the thick paddle down hard on the white bottom before him.

CRACK! Draco yelped as the paddle bit into the fullest part of his bottom, but knew better than to rise from his position.

WHACK! Draco dug his hands into the sides of the desktop in an attempt to remain in place, and to not shout out again.

"Next time you think another student is breaking rules, you will inform a professor instead of trying to catch that student on your own, and then hold it over their head as blackmail." SMACK! There was a small grunt from Draco, and Severus knew this was going to be a long night.

THWACK!

CRACK!

SMACK! All six pops had struck in the same place, and Draco felt like his bottom was swollen to four times it's normal size. He couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks, but he also knew better than to stand up without permission.

Severus knew that he was a harsh man, and he often prided himself on it. He was the greasy bat of the dungeons, and his stern reputation had meaning behind it. He always paddled on the bare. He felt that there was no other way to get the message to sink in to the thick skulls of these dunderhead students. He also did not tell the full punishment right at the start, but rather delivered it in pieces. This helped the student remember that he was in charge. Fetching the item that would set their backsides afire was also part of the punishment, as he wanted the students to fully submit themselves and admit they had done wrong and deserved what was coming. Otherwise it was all a complete waste of his time. Especially when it came to idiot Gryffindors who would always believe that they were being martyred rather than justly punished. Granted that the boy in front of him now was a Slytherin, but he was a firm teacher and tried his very best to teach the students under his care correct values and principles. In fact, as hard as it was to believe, Severus Snape usually reserved the paddle for his Slytherin's. Except for the occasional idiot student, such as Potter, that never seemed to learn from any other kind of mundane work.

"You will receive another 6 swats for being out after curfew Mr. Malfoy." With that stated, Severus brought the paddle back once more, and Draco couldn't help a screech of pain as the wood bit into the tops of his thighs.

THWACK!

CRACK!

WHACK!

SMACK!  
THWACK!  
WHACK!  
The tears were falling heavily down Draco's face as once again all six pops landed in the same place. Both of his thighs, and his bottom were throbbing with pain, and only seemed to worsen as time passed. He knew without a doubt that the holes of that paddle were also leaving little red wheels that would soon turn to blisters, and sitting in class this next week, or two, would be practically unbearable.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you have been punished for not informing the correct authorities of the problem at hand, and for being out after curfew. Now you will receive 6 more strokes for not carrying proof of the scheme with you, but instead leaving it in your dormitory causing Professor McGonagall to believe you a liar, and therefore, shaming the noble house of Salazar Slytherin." SMACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco couldn't help it. As the hard wood of the paddle bit into his tender sit spot he jumped from the desk and reached back to protect his throbbing bottom.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that I have not given you leave to stand yet. Since you have failed to stay put, that stroke will not count. Now I suggest you bend back over the desk before I add more to your punishment." Severus's voice was cold, and he paid no attention to the tears streaming down the proud boy's face. Yes, this might be a harsh punishment, but Draco had earned it. Severus Snape was not the type to go easy on anyone, or feel pity when idiots got into trouble.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir," Draco managed to gasp out before throwing himself back over the desk. He had made that mistake the last time he had been punished by Snape. Now all he wanted was to let the man finish so he could go hide in the Slytherin Common Room and die. Surely death would be better than facing the rest of the school after tonight.

SMACK!

CRACK!

SMACK!

CRACK!

SMACK!

CRACK! The moment's that weren't pierced with the smash of the paddle connecting with the blond's bright red sit spots were filled with the piercing howls of the boy being punished.

"Rise Mr. Malfoy." Severus stated coolly as he placed the paddle on top of his desk. It took only a moment for the boy to stand, and Severus watched impassively as he pulled his pajama pants back into place and yelped as the fabric connected with his raw backside. "Take a seat so that we can finish our discussion." Severus watched the Slytherin eye the hard wood chair with disdain, but he didn't dare disobey, and bit his lip hard as he tenderly sat himself down. "I do not think I can fix your blunder Mr. Malfoy. I am sure that by now Potter has already done his task, and I will be unable to catch him. You will not dwell on that however, because by breakfast on Monday morning I expect you to have written 'I must not break school rules to pointlessly try and catch another student by myself but instead inform the proper authorities' 500 times. You will also report to whatever detention Professor McGonagall assigns you without any complaint. You deserve all of this Mr. Malfoy, and I don't want any complaints if you don't want to find yourself back over my desk again."

Draco nodded vigorously. There was no way he wanted to spend his Sunday sitting writing those lines, but he knew he had no choice. They would be written eventually, and if he was late he'd only be back over his professor's desk and have more lines added. Draco Malfoy was not a stupid boy, and he knew that Professor Snape may favor his Slytherin's, but he was not a man to be crossed.

"I also expect you to know that a sore bottom does not excuse you from presenting yourself at meal times and making sure your body gets proper nutrition. Now, if that is all Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your Common Room. I expect you to go directly to bed." With that he watched the blond boy rise and head for the door. Just before the boy made to close the door, Severus called out once more. "I see no need to alert your father of tonight's stupidity so long as your correct the problem. Next time I may not see fit to be so lenient." Severus watched relief flood Draco's face. There it was, his small act of mercy on the boy.

"Thank you sir." Draco gasped out before rushing out not wishing to undo the professor's kindness by lingering.


End file.
